Dimensional Field
Dimensional Fields refer to pocket dimensions created by several Ultra Warriors for combat. The purpose of the field is to give the user an advantage in combat and/or reduce collateral damage, or outside interference. Dimensional Fields have been used by Light and Dark Ultras, but oddly enough, moreso by Dark Ultras. History Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey The first instance of this power was by the Dark Giants Darramb and Hudra, who created an underwater realm and a prismatic asteroid field respectively. Both instances were designed to give the user the advantage (Darramb could better handle the water pressure than Tiga, and Hudra was faster, more agile and thus a better dog-fighter). Ultraman Nexus Dimensional Fields were known as Meta Fields. Nexus used his to avoid collateral damage, and it also empowered light beings like him and weakened dark entities. The Dark Giants that he faced, often showed an ability called Dark Field, where a negative Meta Field was created or his Meta Field's polarity was switched. Later in then series, a Space Beast also used a dimensional field but it acted as a forcefield. Ultra Fight Victory The dimensional field was known as a Space Distortion Field was used by the revived Juda Spector in order to empower himself with dark energies and strengthen Super Grand King Spectre. The revival of Juda Spector was sped up by Yapool who used a Victorium Necklace. Ultraman X The Space Distortion was used again, this time by Juda Spector's older siblings to revive themselves and with their new Mold Army. However, the Space Distortion was closed by X, Ginga, and Victory Knight using their purifying techniques. Also, the meta field was also used by Ultraman Nexus to empower himself and Exceed X in the battle against Bugzunbun. Ultra Fight Orb A new type of field known as the Shining Field was created by Shining Ultraman Zero to give Orb special training. The field had to characteristic of causing Time Dilation, that is, time runs at a different speed inside than outside the field. Powers *'Empowerment': All fields are advantageous to their user, either giving them a power boost, or simply putting them an environment favorable to their abilities **'Weaken': In Ultraman Nexus, Nexus possessed the ability to erect a Meta Field which empowered beings of light and weakened beings of darkness while the Dark Field used by his enemies did the opposite. *'Different Time Flow': In Ultra Fight Orb, the Shining Field allow the users to train and spending a short time. Users *Darramb: His field is called Dark Water, it consist of an underwater ruin, which gives him an advantage in combat. *Hudra: His field is called Rumajon, it consist of an outer space region of asteroid belt, which allowed him to use his speed to maximum capacity. *Ultraman Zearth: Never shown but is stated to posses a similar ability. *Ultraman Nexus: His field is called Meta Field which empower him but will cause strain after three minutes. *Dark Faust: She could erect the Dark Field, however she was only seen affecting the already used Meta Field. *Dark Mephisto: Used a Dark Field like Faust but was actually shown to not need Nexus' Meta Field. *Dark Zagi: Zagi could deploy the superior Dark Field G, as a field, a portal and to defend himself in human form. *Ultraman Noa (Possible): It is possible he is able to create a Meta Field as he has all of Nexus' and Next's powers. *Dark Mephisto Zwei: Since he is a copy of Dark Mephisto, he is theorized to be able to create one. *Mega Flash: The only known monster user, unlike everyone else's its acted more like a force field. *Distortion Field of Guar: While it is unknown who or what truly causes it, it is known that the Guar siblings used it every Ten Thousand years when it appeared to revive themselves. It was removed by Victory, Ginga and X. Mold and Gina, where able to use the Distortion to facilitate travel between universes and to empower monsters. The Distortion remained even after the death of all three siblings and would reappear on Planet Guar at the time of their revival. **Juda: Is believed and implied to have cause the original distortion which revived the trio. The fact that he revived first implies he had the greater control over it. **Mold: Was able to use it to travel between universes and use it as a gateway for his troops. **Gina: Never used but is suspected to be able to use one. *Ultraman Zero: Zero uses the Shining Field in Ultra Fight Orb. This pocket size is created by Ultraman Zero in its Shining form and is used as a fast training zone because the time inside it flows faster than in the real world. The dimension can contain several Ultras at the same time as it demonstrates Zero to have Ultraseven and Ultraman Orb in it at the same time. Gallery Darramb Dark Water.png|Darramb's Dark Water imag ahahahaaae.jpeg|Hudra's Rumajon Nexus 2.jpg|Dark Faust and Dark Mephisto's Dark Field image dark zagi.jpeg|Dark Zagi's Dark Field G Juda Spector Fight.png|Juda's Space Distortion ShiningField.png|Shining Field Trivia *The Guar Distortion Field, possibly fixes Juda's two prior origins, a distortion and Guar, by having that the three sibling's creator came from the Distortion. id:Bidang Dimensi Category:Ultra Powers Category:Abilities